


Nad vším

by Naerikil



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Že se Tóma tak častě usmívá vůbec nemusí znamenat, že je šťastný.





	Nad vším

Tóma byl vždycky kariérista, věděl to o sobě prakticky od malička. Chtěl to někam dotáhnout, chtěl být někým. To se mu povedlo a on nemohl říct, že by litoval těch hodin, které obětoval práci na úkor rodiny. Mnozí by řekli, že je to od něj sobecké, ale ve skutečnosti to jemu i Mice vyhovovalo. Jejich sňatek byl z velké části z rozumu, a ačkoli se měli rádi, rozhodně se u nich nedalo mluvit o nějaké hluboké a opravdové lásce. Bylo mezi nimi spíš přátelství a úcta a sem tam se do toho připletly věci, které k manželství patří.  
Jenže někdy už byl ze všeho strašně unavený. Z nekonečné práce, z těch posledních pár kroků k posteli, které často dělal s vypětím všech svých zbylých sil, ze zvuku budíku, který ho probudil po třech hodinách spánku, ze všech otravných tiskovek, z toho, že ho doma čeká přátelství, a ne láska… Láska, kterou si při své časové vytíženosti nemohl dovolit. Občas si říkal, jestli opravdu chce takový život.  
Nemíval takové nálady často a obvykle ho do druhého dne přešly. Ale když ji zrovna měl, tak mu bylo fakt mizerně. Kdykoli mohl, vytratil se z kanceláře a šel se zašít na střechu budovy N-G. Seděl tam na římse a díval se na město. Jako jednoho z mála ho výšky spíš uklidňovaly než děsily. Vždycky se cítil lépe, když byl schovaný někde nahoře a potají pozoroval všechno okolo. Dokázal by tu seděl i pár hodin. Což by se dnes mohlo klidně stát, kdyby…  
„Miku by trefil šlak, kdyby tě tak viděla,“ ozvalo se za ním. Tóma se nelekl, slyšel klapnout dveře. Jen byl překvapený hlasem, který uslyšel. Jediný člověk, který věděl o tom, že sem chodívá, byl Sakano.  
„To jo,“ kývl a slezl z římsy, protože věděl, že ani Eiri není s výškami moc v pohodě. „Je hysterická, jen když stojím na židli a chci vyměnit žárovku.“  
„S židlí to přehání, ale dvacet pater je dvacet pater.“ Pozorně se na něj zadíval. „Nevymýšlíš zase nějaké blbiny, že ne.“  
Uhnul pohledem a cítil, že se zlehka začervenal. Neměl rád, když mu někdo připomínal tu záležitost. Chvilková slabost, nesnesitelné zoufalství a vina za to, co se Eirimu stalo, vidina jediného možného východiska ze své situace… Dál už si ani moc nepamatoval, co bylo. Věděl, že polykal nějaké prášky a přemýšlel nad tím, že to nejspíš nebude dost, ale bylo to to jediné, co mohl udělat, protože skok z dvoupatrové budovy by byl k ničemu, nikde blízko nebyly ani koleje, ani metro a věšet se tu taky nebylo na čem.  
A pak už byl druhý den a on byl v nemocnici. Vedle něj seděla Mika, brečela a on se jí omlouval a sliboval, že už to nikdy neudělá.  
A od té doby ho to skutečně ani nenapadlo. Vlastně není nechápal, jak mohl být tak sobecký. To on mohl za to, co se Eirimu stalo. Měl by dělat všechno pro to, aby svou vinu odčinil, pomáhat mu, chránit ho, ne myslet jenom na sebe, na to, jak jemu samotnému bylo mizerně…  
„Ne, Eiri,“ usmál se na něj. „Chodím sem odpočívat, když toho mám moc.“  
„Nic víc?“  
„Nic víc.“  
Spisovatel chvíli mlčel a díval se na něj.  
Tómovi to nebylo vůbec příjemné. „Kolik je vlastně hodin?“ mrkl na hodinky. „A vida, už půl druhé. Nezajdeš na oběd?“ navrhl ve snaze změnit téma.  
Eiri jeho snaze vyhověl, ostatně ani pro něj to nebylo příjemné téma. Navíc oběd zněl fakt dobře, ještě dneska nestihl jíst. Jen ještě jedna věc, než půjdou…  
„Hej, Tómo!“ zavolal na něj, když už sahal po klice u dveří ke schodišti. „I když jsem teď s ním, tak stejně pro mě zůstáváš jeden z nejdůležitějších lidí na světě. Pamatuj na to.“


End file.
